wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
Society Gardens/Inactive wikia
This sub-page of Society Gardens lists wikia previously included in the project but which subsequently appear to have become inactive. Inactive wikia are removed from the main Society Gardens listings, but it is good practice to leave a note on the wikia's Community Portal talk page that it can be reincluded if it becomes active again. Options to move things forward A variety of options exist: * the wikia may be only temporarily inactive and the founder or another editor may get things going again * contributors to inactive wikia may explore possibilities of collaborating with other larger or more active wikia, or wikia about similar topics (ideally this would happen before wikia became inactive - but no-one seems to have designed a process to help something like this yet - merger proposals can sometimes seem inappropriate or aggressive) *merger proposals - proposals can be include within Society Gardens collaboration proposals * the wikia may be included in Category:Adopt this wiki (this more focused page does not duplicate that listing as it includes many many more wiki outside the scope and interest of contributors to Society Gardens, as well as suggesting further options) Seemingly inactive Wikia (in alpha order of names) *2005-01-11 Beyond Voting - 30 / Seems inactive Philralph 17:09, 15 February 2008 (UTC) *2005-01-28 Computing Knowledgebase *2006-02-05 CounterCulture Wikia We're on a roll -- like a stone! Philralph 17:29, 14 January 2007 (UTC). Much the same since May Robin Patterson 03:31, 11 July 2007 (UTC) *2006-05-24 Eco-Wiki - "a community site dedicated to cataloging environmentally-friendly products and services" rc - nothing in the last month except "machinery" edits by me Robin Patterson 03:31, 11 July 2007 (UTC) *2005-01-07 Fishery Management - 30 Philralph 18:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *2007-05-01 Government - 30 - all about government (eg Porirua City Council or Goa Transport Ministry): structure, purpose, performance (with links to w:c:Campaigns for the elections) (founder has Indian name and was living near New York; helpers with text are in Wellington and Seattle; occasionally a fourth opinion could be very useful) *2005-03-12 Journawiki, about journalism - 30 Philralph 17:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC) *2007-06-13 Lane Cove Bushland - 30 - conservation in and around the Municipality of Lane Cove in Lower North Shore, Sydney * 2006-11-04 Life quality - 30 Philralph 17:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC) *2006-06-24 Pen Pal - 30 - A multilingual pen pal directory, particularly aimed at people learning a language. It's slowly improving, and every now and then someone tries using it, always listing themselves in the wrong place or forgetting to list contact details. Needs people to use it, and people to translate, so if you want a pen pal, now's the time and here's the place. Philralph 18:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *2005-10-17 Permaculture - 30 * 2006-12-17 Personal development - 30 Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *2005-04-02 Poetry - 30 *2006-08-18 Projects - 30 - or Open Project Development (note: it's not a software development wiki). It's a wiki where everyone can start a project and develop it. Philralph 13:54, 29 July 2007 (UTC) *2005-04-06 Protoscience appeared inactive - Philralph 15:40, 24 April 2007 (UTC) *2006-01-09 Renewable Energy Design - 30 Philralph 18:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *2006-07-19 Silicon Valley Commons - desc - 30 Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *2006-09-13 Special FX Last 30 days Makeup, propwork, animatronics, and all other special techniques used in film, theatre, and screen. Appeared inactive, note left on http://fx.wikia.com/wiki/Special_FX_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal Philralph 21:27, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the note, Philralph. After a bit of a break, I'm back to contributing to this project, but I think I'll wait a little while to see if I stick with it before readding the project to Society Gardens. I don't wish to be a bother. Verdatum 16:54, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *2006-10-17 We-think - desc - 30 Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) category:Society Gardens